US2004/0081535A1 discloses a screw comprising a screw head and a tapered tip, the screw having a thread extending over a rear segment adjacent to the screw head, the thread being asymmetrical and inclined opposite the screw head, and a thread extending over a front segment adjacent to the tip of the screw, the thread being asymmetrical and inclined toward the screw head.